No se puede se perfecto
by the little demon Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: hermione granger siempre perfecta descubre que se siente atraida hacia nada mas y nada menos que hacia el orgulloso principe de Slytherin Draco malfoy ella tratara por todos los medio mantener esa "atraccion" hacia el oculta y si puede eliminar dichos sentimientos.- este es mi primer fic asi q no m maten u.u
1. PROLOGO

los personajes son de nuestra querida J. K. Rowling el fic es completamente mio

* * *

No se puede ser perfecto

Prologo

Hermione Granger es la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, a sus 18 años es una joven que ama y respeta las reglas, tiene un historial académico impecable, además

de ser heroína de guerra, amiga casi inseparable de Harry Potter "El-niño-que-vivió" y Ron Weasley otro héroe de guerra, pertenece a la casa de los valientes que es

Griffindor. Aunque el único desliz que ella ha tenido es sentirse atraída hacia su enemigo desde su primer año en Hogwarts el orgulloso sangre pura Draco Malfoy él

príncipe de Slytherin el muchacho que siempre los ha molestado e insultado a ella y a sus amigos. Como es que a ella le paso tal cosa no debería sentirse así por el

debería sentir odio hacia el no atracción hasta el punto de casi derretirse con solo ver sus hermosos ojos mercurio o su arrogante sonrisa, Hermione estaba

empezando a creer que se estaba convirtiendo en una de las tantas idiotas que lo persiguen casi que babeando por él y besando el piso por donde el camina y eso ella no lo podía permitir no se iba a convertir en una de sus seguidoras no eso nunca.

"Uno nunca escoge de quien se enamora, solo lo sabe el destino"

* * *

este es mi primer fic x favor no m lancen avadas depende como usteds los lectores reaccionen yo decidire subir mas cap


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes son de nuestra querida J. K. Rowling el fic es completamente mio

* * *

No se puede ser perfecto

Cap.1

Hermione caminaba por los desiertos pasillos como todas las noches haciendo sus rondas como prefecta, aunque no lo admitiera lo que quería en este momento era irse a dormir hoy su día no había estado del todo bien pero no podía ella tenía que quedarse para vigilar si no había ningún adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas a deshoras en los pasillos haciendo sabrá que estupidez que hubiera pasado por su cabeza.

Hermione se apoyó en una de las paredes suspirando cerro sus ojos para poder descansar un poco -solo quiero irme a mi cama - volvió a suspirar.

-Si quieres te acompaño hasta ella pero no creo que vayas a poder dormir conmigo hay-le dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras muy seductoramente.

Hermione abrió los ojos exaltada frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa Malfoy estás loco casi me matas del susto? Imbécil-dijo Hermione exaltada y sonrojada por lo que había dicho el rubio.

- Por favor Granger no seas tan mojigata pero igual no es como si de verdad te fuera hacer algo yo nunca tocaría a una sangre sucia y mucho menos a ti tengo mejor gusto así que no te ilusiones-dijo Draco aun con esa sonrisa arrogante.

-Por dios Malfoy prefiero que me lancen un Crucio a dejarme tocar por ti - dijo Hermione con asco reflejado en sus ojos.

-Granger toda me desean incluida tu ratoncito de biblioteca, pero sigo diciendo que nunca te tocaría ni un cabello de ese horrendo arbusto que tienes en la cabeza- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Mira imbécil…

-Granger sé que te encanta que esté hablando contigo pero sabes que yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar hablando contigo y ya perdí mucho de mi valioso y preciado tiempo así que adiós ratoncito de biblioteca- Draco siguió su camino tranquilamente

-Como se atreve este hurón de pacotilla tratarme así ya me canse-refunfuñaba Hermione por los pasillos- cálmate Hermione no le prestes atención.

Hermione se dirigió hacia su torre ya había terminado su ronda por fin podría descansar, murmuro la contraseña al cuadro y entro a la sala común al llegar a su cuarto se cambió de ropa y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione iba de camino al comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos que raramente se habían levantado primero que ella, al llegar al gran comedor Hermione n pudo evitarlo y su mirada fue hacia la mesa de las serpientes pero no vio al rubio con el que había soñado esa noche.

-que me buscas Granger- susurro Draco

-Jamás hurón-dijo Hermione encarándolo

-¿Entonces que hacías mirando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin?-pregunto Draco con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes

-Sabes que Malfoy yo no tengo que estar explicándote que hago o no viendo esa mesa, así que me retiro a mi mesa-dijo Hermione y se dio la vuelta dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca lo que ella no vio fue la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de este.

* * *

bueno aqui esta el primer cap a ver que tal. sorry por lo corto y a ver tardado en subir


End file.
